Redeemer (BOTDF Fanfiction)
by LaviBookman1999
Summary: This is about twin brother and sister dreams come true even though they started up growing up in a foster home. There parents were abusing them when they were 5 or 6 and now there 18 old enough to go live on there own.
1. Chapter 1

This is about twin brother and sister dreams come true even though they started up growing up in a foster home. There parents were abusing them when they were 5 or 6 and now there 18 old enough to go live on there own.


	2. Chapter 2

brenda and tucs birthday is in 3 week

brenda "Wow what are we going to do with our lives when we turn 18."

Tuc" I don't now. we should live together until we find people to date. when we do we should stay in contact."

brenda" yah."

-3 months-

Today is Brenda and Tucs birthday. Brenda woke up but Tuc was still sleeping. Brenda went to wake up Tuc. So Tuc woke up. The foster parents that take cares of everyone came up stairs.

Foster Parents"You now its your 18th birthday. You need to know what you need. What gender are you both going to date."

Brenda" Men."

Tuc" Men."

Foster Parents" Why are you going to date men Tuc."

Tuc" I like the lead singer of Blood On The Dance Floor."

Foster Parents" Okay. You two need to get ready in an hour."

Brenda & Tuc" All right."

They got ready. They have an half hour left. They went on the computer to listen to Blood On The Dance Floor.

Tuc" They got a new song out."

Brenda" OMG what song."

Tuc" Redeemer (Unplugged)."

Brenda" Awsome."

Tuc" Yah I know. Let's listen to it."

So they played it.

Tuc" Now I so want Jayy."

Brenda" That's better than the regular version."

Tuc" This is the same version but in acustic way."

Brenda" Yah. Can't you tell by the lyrics."

Tuc" No."

An hour went past. There friend Sam came to get them.

Sam" Come on you two."

They both were wearing a Blood On The Dance Floor shirt. They followed Sam to were ever they were going. They got down stairs. It was dark down there.

Sam" Turn on the light one of you."

Brenda turned onthe light."

Everyone" Surprise."

It was a surprise Birthday party for them. Everyone were talkinh. It got time to open ppresents. They went to the table that has there presents on. They oppened all of the presents. They were all Blood On The Dance Floor merch. The foster parents ga e them an envolope. They oppened it and it was a card. They read the card and oppened the card and there were two tickets and VIP passes for a Blood On The Dance Floor concert.

Brenda & Tuc" Thank you."

Everyone" Your welcome."

Foster Parents" You can stay untill you get a house."

Brenda & Tuc" All Right."

The party was over. Brenda and Tuc went up stairs to there room. They went on the computer to look for a cheep house. They found a good 2 room house for only $300.

Brenda" Now we need is a job."

Tuc" Yup. Were will we work."

Brenda I don't know."

Tuc" Okay."

Brenda" What day is the concert going to be so we can hurry up to get this all done."

Tuc" It's next month."

Brenda" We got good enough time to do all of this. But we won't have a drivers licens or a car yet. It takes almost a year."

Tuc" We can take a bus to the area or we can walk its not far from here."

Brenda" When did you thought of that. That's a very gpod idea."

Tuc" Ever since we started talking about this."

Brenda" All right."

\- 4 weeks later-

Tuc" We might be able to get our drivers licens today."

Brenda" I lknow. That means we will be able to drive to the concert."

Tuc" Yah. I hope one of use gets a drivers licens."

So they got called. Theywent with diffrent people. They took there drivers course. They got done. They went back in the waiting room.

Tuc" Brenda guess what."

Brenda" I don't know. You got your drivers licens."

Tuc" Yup. Did you."

Brenda" Yah I did."

They went home. Once they got home they went on the computer to look for a car. They found one for only $5,000. So they went to the place. They got the car.

Brenda" There now we are all ready."

Tuc" Yup."

They got home.

Brenda" We have 3 weeks untill the concert. So what ever money we get we can have half as money for merch they sale."

Tuc" All right. We can do that."

\- 3 weeks later -

Brenda" Todays the day."

Tuc" Yes."

Brenda" We should leave now so we can try to be first in line."

Tuc" All right."

So they left. There were no one there. There was only the guard that makes shore no one goes in. Some more people were coming. Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe came to say "Hi" and get pictures with there fans.

Dahvie Vanity" Nice shirt."

Brenda" Thanks. OMG its Dahvie Vanity. I have a crush on you."

Dahvie Vanity" Cool."

Brenda" You will be talking to my brother next."

Dahvie Vanity" All right."

So Jayy Von Monroe got up to Tuc.

Jayy Von Monroe" May I ask what a ha some fella you are."

Tuc" Thanks. No way. Its you. I love you. I'm going to be seeing you after the concert because me and my twin sister has VIP tickets."

Jayy Von Monroe" So who's your sister."

Tuc" You just got done talking to her."

Jayy Von Monroe"Cool. You are so hansome."

Tuc" Yah I know. I don't know who I got it from. I never knew my real parenrs. They abused my sister and i when we were little."

Jayy Von Monroe" Wow how sad. Did you know I never finished school."

Tuc" Yah. I seen the video of you telling how you got bullied really bad."

Jayy Von Monroe" Yup. We should be the bestest friends."

Tuc" I know. You look awsome with turquose hair."

Jayy Von Monroe" Thanks. I've got to go get ready."

Tuc" All right."

So Jayy and Dahvie went back in.

Tuc" Brenda. I just had the best conversation with Jayy Von Monroe. Were going to be the bestest friends."

Brenda" Awsome I got to talk to Dahvie Vanity."

Its almost time for the concert. They let them in. There where people handing out necklacess and braclets. Brenda bought all of BOTDF albums. Tuc baught all of the shirts that him and his sister dosnt have. They went to the very front. The concert started.

Dahvie Vanity" How are all of SGTC."

Jayy Von Monroe" This is going to be your best night ever."

Fans" Yah."

Dahvie" We are going to go first. After us will be The Relapse Symphony then it will be Jeffree Star."

Fans" Yes."

Branda" OMG. The Relapse Symphony."

So BOTDF started to sing. They sanged ever song from there Bad Blood album. So the concert got done. Brenda and Tuc went to were they were suppose to go for VIP.

Jayy" So how are you two."

Brenda" Good."

Tuc" Good."

Dahvie" So what got you likeing our music."

Brenda" We just like your music."

Tuc" The real reason is that we were abused by our parents. We went searching for music and almost every music we went through were shity music untill we came across you guys."

Dahvie" Wow how sad."

Jayy" I know right."

Tuc" Yup. I got a question to ask you two."

Jayy & Dahvie" What."

Tuc" Are you two single?"

Jayy" I'm always single."

Dahvie" Yah I'm single right now."

Tuc" Yes."

Brenda" Yes."

Jayy & Dahvie" Why yes."

Tuc" The reson why yes is because I like you and Brenda likes Dahvie."

Jayy & Dahvie" Okay."

Jayy" We should date."

Tuc" Yes."

Brenda" Yes."

Jayy" Me and Tuc. You and Brenda."

Tuc" Yay I'm going to be dating my idol."

Brenda" What's with you. Why do you like Jayy anyways."

Jayy" Who will hate me and not like me."

Tuc" Yah. What he sead."

Brenda" Tusha."

Tuc" I'm so happy."

Jayy" Do you want to stay here or do you want to go on tour with us."

Brenda" Is it fun going on tour with you."

Jayy" Yah. We all act like goff balls."

Brenda" All right."

Tuc" Yes I want to see you act like a goff ball."

Jayy" All right. Tuc you are so obsessed with me. How come."

Tuc" Because You are so hot."

Jayy" Yah. That could be the reson."

Brenda" I have to deal with him. Every time we watch your videos of you he likes gets real close to the screen amd starts drulling."

Jayy" Wow he's to obsessed."

Brenda" Tecniclly a maniac for you."

Jayy" Okay."

Dahvie" So Brenda how bad do you like me."

Brenda" No so bad as my brother."

Dahvie" Good."

Tuc" Did you realize that were dating opposite people to what we believe in."

Jayy" No why."

Tuc" You believe in yourself same with Brenda and me and Dahvie believes in christ."

Jayy" Wow. That means you're like his twin brother and Brenda is like my twin sister. Wow."

Tuc" Yup."

Brenda" Woh. How did you now that."

Tuc" By watching interviews."

Brenda" Oh."

Dahvie" Pritty soon were going to have to go."

Everyone" All right."

So they were just talking. It was time for them to go. They all got on the tour bus.

Dahvie" Do you want to join the group with us."

Brenda & Tuc" Shore."

Jayy" You can be back up singers."

Brenda & Tuc" All right."

Dahvie" The songs were going to do are Time Machine, Sexting, Something Grimm, and Candyland."

Everyone" All right."

Tuc" What's Time Machine about."

Dahvie" Its on our new album that hasn't came out yet. Its about my recent break up."

Tuc" Oh."

So it got dark and they went to sleep. Once it became morning they started practicing. They practice all the songs. They got to there next destination. Everyone got the stage ready for the concert tomorrow. They started to practice to see if everything works perfectly fine for tomorrow. So it was getting late. They went back on the tour bus.

Jayy" Dahvie is it okay if me and Tuc go do somehting secret."

Dahvie" Yah but make shore your back for tomorrow."

So Jayy and Tuc left to do something secret. Once they got done doing something secret they went back to the tour bus and fell asleep. It got morning. Everyone woke up. But Jayy and Tuc noticed Brenda and Dahvie wasn't out in the kitchen of the tour bus. So Jayy and Tuc went to check to see if Dahvie and Brenda was up. They were up but they were doing something naughty.

Tuc" What are you doing Brenda."

Brenda" Oh shit. What are you and Jayy doing in here."

Jayy" To make shore you to are up."

Dahvie" Knock before you enter."

So Tuc and Jayy left.

Jayy" That must have been scaring."

Tuc" Yes it is."

So Dahvie and Brenda came out of there room. They went to get ready for there concert. They put on there makeup. So the concert started. Dahvie and Jayy was talking how they found two new members at the last concert. So the concert got done. The news came to do a news report on the new member. they asked them some importent questions and all of a sudden Brenda and Tuc mentioned they have been abuseed and that there foster parents bought them the tickets to go see them.

News Reporter" How old were you two when you were abused by your parents."

Brenda & Tuc" 5 or 6."

News Reporter" How old are you two now."

Brenda & Tuc" 18."

News Reporter" All right."

So the news report got done and left. They only wanted the most importent information.

Jayy" Wow that will be our first or second time on tv."

Brenda & Tuc" That will be our fisrt time on TV."

So they left to go to there next destination.

\- 4 weeks later -

Brenda" Dahvie there's somthing I have to tell you."

Dahvie" What do you have to tell me."

Brenda" I'm Pregnant."

Dahvie" So when will we tell your brother and Jayy."

Brenda" We can announce it at the concert when we go on stage today."

Dahvie" All right."

So they got ready for there concert. Once they got done. They went on stage. So they started the concert. It was close to be the end of the concert.

Dahvie" Theres somthing me and Brenda has to say to everyone. Brenda come on out here."

So Brenda came out on stage.

Brenda & Dahvie" We are going to have a kid."

Tuc" No! No! No! No!"

So they all left. they went the tour bus.

Brenda" Why no?"

Tuc" Because I don't want to be an uncle now."

So they all concired it and let it all go.

\- 8 Mounths later -

Brenda" Dahvie! Dahvie!"

Dahvie" What."

Brenda" I think my water just broke."


End file.
